Closure
by redrumakertwin
Summary: A pointless story on the Summers women before moving to Sunnydale.


Buffy Summers stood in the doorway looking into her room. It seemed so much smaller even though it was empty. The last few months have been one hell of a ride. First she found out she was a Slayer, one girl chosen to fight the monsters, then demons were attacking her left and right, she had been expelled from Hemery because the only way to save it was to burn down the gym, her parents thought she was a delinquent, her parents got a divorce, Dawn kept blaming her for the divorce, Natalie didn't believe anything she said about the vampires and demons after she got admitted and now she has to move to some little town because it was the only decent school that would accept her after the gym incident.  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce looked down the hall way to find her daughter staring blankly into her room.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy stirred back into reality. She turned to her mom. "Yeah?"  
  
"It's time to go sweetie."  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a second. Let me use the bathroom first." Joyce walked down the stairs. Her foot steps echoing in the empty living room. Dawn was sitting against the wall diving the entrance hall from the living room. She was playing with her Tamagatchi.  
  
"You got another one of those things?" Joyce asked  
  
"Yeah, Dad got me this one and two more. The other two are pink and purple." She continued playing with her little toy.  
  
"Don't your little creatures always die?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And you wonder why I say no every time you ask for a real pet. How can I expect you to take care of a real pet when you can't even take care of a digital one?"  
  
"There not there for you to take care of." Buffy walked down the stairs. "They're there for appearance. The more you have the cooler you are."  
  
"I have six." Dawn said to Buffy. "That must mean I'm really cool!" Buffy just looked at her sister.  
  
"No it doesn't." She said rather sarcastically. Buffy opened the door and walked out of the house.  
  
"She always does that!" Dawn started crying a little. "She's so mean to me!" Joyce bent down to comfort her daughter.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. She's just being hormonal. When you get that age you'll act just like her." She kissed her on the forehead "Maybe even worse."  
  
"I won't!" Dawn got up. "I won't! I'll be the best daughter in the whole world. You'll see!" She ran outside to the car. Joyce turned around and took one final look at her old home. She walked out the door and shut it behind her. Outside the sun was setting and it was getting cool. Buffy and Dawn were already in the car and they were already fighting. A blue mustang pulled up to the curb.  
  
"Natalie!" Buffy got out of the car. She ran to her friend. Natalie got out of the car and ran to her friend.  
  
"Buffy!" They embrace each other, held each other so close they could feel the others breath on their neck.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not gonna' let you leave thinking I was mad at you." Natalie told Buffy. Buffy squeezed tighter. "Oww!"  
  
"Sorry." Buffy didn't realize that she had tapped into her Slayer strength. She just looked at her friend and they both started laughing. Joyce walked to the Mustang.  
  
"Hi Irma."  
  
"Hey Joyce." The woman in the car said. She unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She hugged Joyce. "Did you really think you would get to leave without saying good-bye?" The girls were standing next to each other. Awkward silence. Natalie dug into her back pack.  
  
"Here." She pulled out a small square shaped wrapped present. "It's a gift." Buffy opened it.  
  
"The new Jewel CD? Thank you!" She hugged her friend again. "But I have nothing to give to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Wait!" Buffy went to the back of the car and dug into one of the boxes. "Here." Buffy handed her a CD case with a crack in it.  
  
"Your Oasis CD? But you love it."  
  
"It would mean more to me if you had it. Besides isn't this the one you don't have?"  
  
"Actually I just got this today. But it's the thought that counts." Buffy snatched the CD from Natalie's hand. "Hey!" Buffy ran back to the car and dug into her backpack. She returned with a different CD. "The Hanson CD? You know I don't like Hanson."  
  
"I know you like them. You're in the closet about it. I saw their poster in the back of your closet. Besides, if anybody asks just say I gave it to you and that you didn't "waste" your money on such a "stupid" CD."  
  
"Oh, thanks Buff." The girls hugged again. "I don't know how I'll survive cheerleading without you."  
  
"You will, besides you're the new captain. You'll be there to support the team and the team will be there to support you."   
  
At the car Irma and Joyce were still talking.  
  
"So the rumor about Buffy and the drugs weren't true?"  
  
"Nope, not in the least bit. But the one about her getting admitted is."  
  
"Really? I had no idea." Irma bit her lip a little. "I know it's none of my business but why did you guys put her in?"  
  
"One morning I caught her sneaking back in the house and she told me that she was out fighting…" Joyce paused.  
  
"Fighting what?" Irma asked.  
  
"Vampires." Irma just looked at her. "Then a week later she told me that she got into a fight with vampires. Then a month later she tried telling me that she was from a long line of vampire hunters and that it was here duty to fight them."  
  
"Crazy." Joyce looked at her. "Not Buffy that situation."  
  
"Well, we had her admitted and after awhile she stopped talking about it. The first few weeks were tough. She was beating up the security guards and she kept breaking out of the straight jackets."  
  
"Buffy did that?" Irma looked at Buffy who was still exchanging words with Natalie. "But she's so tiny." Joyce started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Aren't you shorter then her?"  
  
"That's not funny! Mexican women are pretty much this petite. I'm the tallest girl in my family."  
  
"I must be a giant." Irma just kind of looked at her.  
  
"What?" She didn't get it.  
  
"In your family."  
  
"Oh!" A look of realization grew on her face. "Yeah, my mom would say. "¿Quién es esta mujer americana? ¡Ella es tan alta!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She would say, "Who is this American woman? She's so tall!" Joyce laughed a little. She looked a her watch and sighed heavily. Irma looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's time to go. I don't want to leave. If it's going to be this hard to leave I can't even imagine how hard it is for the girls. I know it's not by our choice but still. I mean I really looked hard to find a decent school that would accept my girls…I mean girl."  
  
"Don't worry Joyce. Buffy got a good head on her shoulders. Sure she made some bad decisions but who hasn't? Besides moving to Sunnydale will give all you guys a fresh start. Who know maybe you'll met the real Mister Right? Here I got you something. Hold out your hand." Joyce held out her hand.  
  
"Irma? Come on. You didn't have too." Irma placed a large coin in Joyce's hand.  
  
"You gave me a coin."  
  
"Not a coin. A pendant. Look it's St. Christopher."  
  
"The patron saint of travelers?" Joyce hugged her again. "Thanks." She looked up. "Buffy, Get in the car we have to leave." She began to walk to her car. Buffy had already gotten in, her CD headphones already on her head. Natalie was standing next to her mom, both were crying. Joyce waved goodbye and got in the car. She adjust her mirror to see Dawn writing in her diary. She smiled softly and started the car. When they left the city limit's the street lights were just flickering on. 


End file.
